Featured Levels
A featured level is a level that is chosen specifically to be showcased on the main PLAY menu that are hand picked by Jim Bonacci. Featured levels are accessed by pressing "PLAY" on Happy Wheels. Featured levels are assumed to be levels of great quality, entertainment, originality or innovation, but Jim has not explained his system for choosing which levels are featured. Some levels may be featured to showcase a new addition to Happy Wheels, such as "DC Metro Station," which demonstrates the glass item, or "Viking revenge 3" featuring the harpoon gun. Demo versions of Happy Wheels only feature a few of the first featured levels. Some of the more popular featured levels are BMX Park II, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, Speed Bridge, Laboratory 1, half of doolie's Dawn of the Dead Series, and a couple of Flatis' levels. The FAQ says how to get your level featured: Unfortunately there is no guarantee that every good level will be featured. Your best bet is to create a level that is fun to play, looks decent, and can be understood even by new players. A fun level is more important than a detailed level that is not fun. Before you obsess over drawing blades of grass, make sure your level is fun enough so that if you die or fail, you want to try again. Try testing your levels out with your friends or family. If they don't like it or don't understand it, you probably won't get a good rating and we won't ever see it. Your level can take anywhere between 30 seconds and 2 minutes to complete. There are no formal rules, so if you create something amazing, it could still be featured! Currently Featured Levels *''The Combine 2.1'' *''!!Matobatoo!'' *''Haunted Mansion 4'' *''Crimson Forest'' *''GalacticBountyHunter'' *''Haunted Mansion 3'' *''Mine Turtle Attack!'' *''Strings'' *''Dead Space-HD'' *''TEAMwork MISSion'' *''The Ghost Train'' *''Haunted Mansion 2'' *''Pogoventure'' * Renaissance Ravager * Pokemon Adventure * Super Mario 64 * Backyard Wrestling * LIMBO * BOSS BATTLE MEDLEY * Ocarina of Time HD * Super Meat Boy 1-1 * string * The Legacy of Quezal * Bigfoot Forest * Rogue Commander * TX Chainsaw Massacre * DC metro station * INFILTRATION * Dread Rocks * POKEMON TRAINING * Car Thief * The Hotel * BMX_Park II * Speed bridge * Balcony Terror * Laboratory 1 * Obstacle Course? * The Office * Happy Green Hills * Happy Concert v2.0 * Gut Bus Extreme! * Dawn of the Dead.lv1 * The mouse hole * Viking Revenge 3 * Downhill * IT KEEPS HAPPENING! * Rope Swing King III * Elderly Olympics 4 * SnowyMountain * TrapTrac * BnW * fix* * Goblin Workshop FIX * Ghetto Dunk * Sub. 51 * KING OF POP * A large Satan eats u NEW.png|Whenever a new level has been featured, it will have this symbol right next to the level name. File:2011-08-04 1119.png File:Aaa.jpg File:Theoffice.png File:ElderlyolympicsHW.png File:Datbus.jpg File:Dreadrocks.jpg File:Featuredlevels.png File:Givememycarbackdammit.png File:Meatboy.png|The fail in Super Meat Boy 1-1 File:Images (1).jpg|You can access featured levels by clicking "PLAY" in the main menu. File:Images (8) .jpg|An Obstacle Course? FAIL. File:TRAINING.jpg|A scene from POKEMON TRAINING. File:Givememycarbackdammit.png|A scene from Car Thief. File:Dreadrocks.jpg|''Dread Rocks'' File:Spped.jpg|''Speed bridge'' by hooteka File:datbus.jpg|The 'gut bus'. File:Itkeepshappening.jpg|ARGH! I MUST WIN! File:Rski.jpg|''Rope Swing King III'' by qshi. beggining of bmx park.jpeg|''BMX park II''. One of the most played featured levels. Defeated Knight.png Car of Crime.png Mopedhills.jpg|Into the cave in Happy Green Hills. * Dawn of the Dead.Lv6 * Rope Swings * Dead Station Part 1 * Mega Slam Dunk ARENA * My Shotgun. * Happy Wheels Future * LIMBO 2 * WIPEOUT * Crime City (3D/HD) * Prehistoric Pilgrim * Ultimate Payback! * = Rap Battle 2 = * Land of the Apes List of Articles to some Featured Levels *''Happy Green Hills '' *''Obstacle Course?'' *''Gut Bus Extreme! '' *''TrapTrac '' *''BMX_Park ll'' *''The Office'' *''Balcony Terror'' *''Car Thief'' *''TX Chainsaw Massacre'' *''The Hotel'' *''The Combine 2.1'' *''Classic Happy Wheels'' *''Cannon Town'' *''string'' *''Backyard Wrestling'' *''Renaissance Ravager'' *''Pokemon Adventure'' *''Prehistoric Pilgrim'' Trivia *On April 1st, 2012, IAMURHUSBAND played a 'prank' on the Featured Levels page. The first two IAMURHUSBAND levels (POKEMON TRAINING and string) had their names changed. POKEMON TRAINING ''became "POOP'" and ''string became ' "74832174839274891372". *The levels are organized from the newest, then the rating. *There are over 80 Featured Levels in the game. *When selecting a level in the user level browser, the blue rectangle says "Play Now >" instead of "PLAY NOW!?". Possibly because featured levels are assumed to be the most fun and the "!?" brings more excitement. Although, featured levels can also be seen in the user level browser. *''Ultimate Payback!'' is currently the top rated featured level, with My Shotgun being the lowest. *Many users have requested Jim to add a scroll bar to the featured levels, but Jim has not replied to this yet. Category:Featured Levels Category:Happy Wheels Category:Community Category:Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Popular Levels Category:Well Known Users Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Featured Users Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release